Nohara Akane
is a minor character of the anime Chubby Utahime. Nohara Akane is one of the main characters of the manga series Tricolor: Blaze Cats. She has a fiery personality and will get into fights with everyone that doubts her strength. Her alter ego is , the Blaze Cat of fire. Appearance Akane has dark red hair, that reach to her shoulders. She wears two, black ribbons in her hair and her eye color is brown. She usually wears a red top with many white dots. Underneath, she wears a black sweater that slightly reacher over her pants. She wears a brown belt over the sweater. She wears dark blue jean shorts and black sneakers. Personality Akane has a fiery personality and will get into fights with everyone that doubts her strength. Akane is not only the captain of the cheerleading team but also student council president of her school. She is feared by her class mates due to her passionate self and her short temper. However, Akane lacks in studies and gets angry when people make jokes about her bad grades. Akane is not a fan of bad jokes and people tend to describe her as way too serious. Relationships Family *'Nohara Misora:' Akane's younger sister, who likes to tease Akane a lot. Sumi appears rarely in the manga series and wasn't shown when the group was trapped inside the story. Friends *'Shinonome Aomi:' The vice president of the student council and Akane's right hand. Aomi is a little stubborn but loves cute things. Aomi tries to calm Akane down whenever she is over reacting over something. *'Misaki Raimu:' A young girl who loves poems and stories. She seems to be calm and sweet but is actually as strict as Akane, if not even worse. Akane and Raimu usually get into fights because of Akane's temper. Etymology - Nohara means "field". It comes from meaning "field", combined with meaning "field", "wilderness", "prairie" or "moor". - Akane comes from meaning "red", combined with meaning "sound", "noise" or "note". So Akane means "red sound", "red noise" or "red note". However, if for Akane the Kanji 茜 is used, it means "deep red" or "madder". Blaze Cheyenne - Blaze Cheyenne is Akane's alter ego. Cheyenne comes from the Dakota word shahiyena meaning "red speakers". This is the name of a Native American people of the Great Plains. The name was supposedly given to the Cheyenne by the Dakota because their language was unrelated to their own. As a given name, it has been in use since the 1950s.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cheyenne Magical Blaze Cat Blaze Cheyenne Blaze Cheyenne is the alter ego of Akane. She is the blaze cat of fire and the leader of the blaze cats. Cheyenne's theme color is red and her catchphrase is . Her transformation item is the Blaze Pearl. Blaze Cheyenne's hair has the same length as Akane's. The color slightly changes and she wears two armors parts in her hair, that are connected at the back of her head by a white ribbon. Her outfit consits of a golden armor covering her body. She wears a red skirt and red boots with white trims. She wears white arm protectors and a white shoulder armor at her shoulders. At her chest, she wears a red ribbon, where her Blaze Pearl is attached to. Her eye color changes to red. Attacks One of Cheyenne's attacks were seen when Mayu and the others read the manga chapters, this attack was: * - Cheyenne's first attack that was first seen in the first chapter. To use it, she summons a whirlwind of heat which she powers up with fire by casting the words "Burn, eternal flame!". She then sends the attack towards the enemy and calls "Hurricane Inferno!". Another attack was shown, when the Chubby Utahimes were trapped inside the story and fought alongside the Blaze Cats: * - Cheyenne's attack that she uses in episode 36. For the attack, she summons a large dragon which heads towards the enemy and burns it as she calls "Supreme Conflagration!". The attack is usually seen combined with Selene and Fiorella's attacks. Music For the 20th anniversary of the Tricolor: Blaze Cats series, a special character theme song album has been produced. The album consists of two CDs with songs sung by the actresses and actors, that performed the voice for the main characters in Tricolor: Blaze Cats The Movie from 2013. The album was released under the name and includes songs recorded for Shinonome Aomi. Her songs were recorded by Sanada Asami. Trivia *Cheyenne represents the furious fire. *Information from the Blaze Cats Fanbook (as said by Taromaro): **Her favorite animals are snakes. **Akane's blood type is 0. **Akane is afraid of big dogs and fire. **Akane's favorite food is Pizza. **Akane has a good sense of justice. **Akane's favorite color is blue and black. **Akane's star sign is Aries. *Akane's physical appearance resembles Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD. Gallery References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Magical Girl Category:Red Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Tricolor: Blaze Cats